


“Quit moving, I’m trying to sleep. Wait…are you…what?!”

by thescienceofsherlolly



Series: Sherlollicious [28]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Married Life, Pregnancy, Sherlock & Molly listen to their babies' heartbeats, Triplets, that's pretty much it, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 20:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11238465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescienceofsherlolly/pseuds/thescienceofsherlolly
Summary: Sherlock and Molly listen to the heartbeats of their unborn triplets.





	“Quit moving, I’m trying to sleep. Wait…are you…what?!”

**Author's Note:**

> anon on tumblr sent me this from a list of prompts. thanks for reading ♥

Rustling. Lots of rustling. It was driving her mad. She groaned, rolling over onto her side; she’d just about drifted off back to sleep when the fidgeting started again, this time large hands travelled up her hips and covered her rounded stomach. Molly kicked out.

“Quit moving, I’m trying to sleep,” she mumbled, unwilling to open her eyes for at least another hour. The movement beneath the bedcovers continued until Molly gritted her teeth, switching on the bedside lamp and tearing off the sheets. Her husband, consulting detective Sherlock Holmes, blinked up at her, smiling sheepishly. Molly glanced down at her protruding belly, “wait…are you…what?!”

“I didn’t mean to wake you,” Sherlock said, scurrying into a sitting position beside her on their bed. He gestured at the device strapped around her midriff, “I wanted to listen to the baby’s heartbeat…and measure their reactions to my violin.”

Molly hauled herself into a sitting position, smiling at her unbelievable fool, “is that so?”

The Holmes’ snuggled close, holding hands as they listened to the three beating hearts of their growing children. Tears welled in Molly’s eyes as she imagined raising them with the love of her life; ever since she’d discovered she was having triplets, both of them had wavered between panic and excitement but, ultimately, neither of them could wait until they’d meet their little bundles of joy.

“I’m composing three individual lullabies,” Sherlock was saying fondly as he stroked her belly, “they’ll each have their own. We’ll make sure they never feel left out.”

Molly tilted her head to kiss him properly, resting her head on his shoulder, “that’s beautiful. It’ll certainly keep you busy.”

“Worth it, Molly,” Sherlock replied, melodies and  tunes already arranging themselves in his head, “absolutely worth it.”


End file.
